


Adora's Sailor V Cosplay

by ValkyrieWolff (WyckedStarr)



Series: Game On [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyckedStarr/pseuds/ValkyrieWolff
Summary: In Don't Scream, a modern day Adora cosplays as Sailor V. As a true believer of if you want something done, do it yourself, I decided to draw this myself.
Series: Game On [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Adora's Sailor V Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind to my first piece of fan art.  
> Yes I drew fan art of my own fan fic, I'm a well rounded individual.

Huge shout out to my friends who encouraged my first fan art attempt and helped me make this the piece it is.


End file.
